Preach
Preach is the central protagonist in Dragon Ball OS, Preach appears in every chapter besides past chapters. He is also a scientific made Half Saiyan Human for a failed experiment. Preach is the biological son of Raditz and the adopted son of Shcumley and Hikatori. Appearance Kid Like his father, Preach has very long unusual hair. He has normal ears and black eyebrows. He wears a purple tank top with a logo that says "Junson". He is 4ft5 and his weight is unknown. Like a child is meant to be, he is really short and because of this, he is normally doubted for his combat skills. Adult Preach cuts his hair to a short length and Preach is more muscular than he was as a teen. Also Preach wears Goku's exact outfit after training with him. Although it is a different color because Goku told him he looks like Gohan. Preach usually wears his Junson clothes, although it a navy blue color instead of a purple one. Personality Preach's main personality is that he is very serious and will find out what it takes to achieve things. He is very wary and cautious of his opponents and does not mess around. Because of this, Preach seems to have a very strange outlook on the world. He believes that justice doesn't prevail but stopping others from getting hurt is important. Also, Preach is creeped out when a girl tries to kiss him, as shown with his interaction with Kimmi. However, Preach gets angry all lot and seems very annoyed when someone tries to test his patience. Preach is also not patient, as shown when they were at the Capsule Corp reception. When Preach was born in the lab, he was a genius invention by humans. Preach was not really too insistent on crying. To take care of other needs, the scientists had gave Preach to one of their twin sisters to breast feed, since she was infertile. And he was needy. When Cell killed his parents, Preach was angry and wanted to learn things on his own. Using his father's training, Preach was more intrested in catching food because he was really hungry. When Kale dropped out of nowhere, Kale wanted to test his power, but Preach didn't understand this at all. Being ready to try new things he wanted to fight. While being a student of Junson, Preach was really active and liked training for things and wanted more techniques to learn. When Junson taught the Kamehameha technique, Preach had never knew what he was, but he easily perfected it due to his high growth rate. While going to space, Preach began to get more protective of his friends because Junson died and Kale was revived. He did not want to allow this to happen. Learning of Super Saiyan 2 he was determined to achieve this level and ascend as a Super Saiyan. Preach's favourite food seems to be chicken flavoured noodles and steak. History Early Life Preach is Half Saiyan Human part of a scientific experiment.(This happened in the Saiyan Saga)He was born 3 years later after from Raditz blood into an unlucky female and became a man-made Half Saiyan Human. The two scientist saw a baby and looked at it and Preach was given to a random family. Usually, Preach trains with Schumley all the the time and Hatashi would then treat their injuries. But when Preach was 7, his family was killed by Cell before the upcoming Cell Games, although, Preach managed to escape Cell. Young Evil Preach meets Kale and fights him, to become a student of Junson. Kale beats him, but Preach fights back by sending an energy blast out off no where. Preach trains with Kale for a while to learn energy control and sensing energy. Chern met Preach and said that he was the best fighter, this made Preach's impression of Chern quite bad. As Preach learned the Kamehameha he made his own move the Stealth Bomber which can not be sensed. Preach goes off to find Kimmi and they both become friends and watch the dragon balls being used. While flying back to the desert, Preach sensed an energy disappearing, then he ordered Kimmi to fly faster. As they landed Preach fought against Chern, but was losing, then Preach went Super Saiyan after Chern had killed Kale. Revival of Kale Preach is the first to appear at West City, along with Tasanai, as they both appear, they welcome each other. Next, Kimmi and Yukisaga come to them and they enter Capsule Corp, as they enter, they are greeted by a robot receptionist, they ask her if they could meet Bulma, but needed an appointment. Preach knew this was a waste of time, so they ran up the stairs. They then saw Bulma and she shouted at them for not knowing who she is. As Yukisaga asks about Kale (who owns Yasin Corp), she questions why Kale would ask them, Preach says they need the Dragon Radar. Preach hears Vegeta's voice and remembers. him. The gang had to first find the 5 Star Dragon Ball from dinosaurs, this was hard, so Kimmi ended up going into the nest, but she heard cracking and flew away, Preach started laughing and he got hit by her. Next, the went to find the two star and seven star from fighters. Preach reassured Kimmi that this would be easy for her. Finally, they found Emperor Pilaf's base and saw at 79 doors was blocking them. Consistent in using the Dragon Balls, Preach fired a Kamehameha wave at the doors, along with his team doing it as well, blowing the doors up. The team grabbed the dragon ball and got sucked in the Time Portal, this made them into the time world, which made Pilaf annoyed (since they don't have the dragon balls). Preach and the team beat the task, but the Time Lord tricks them and Preach ruptures a hole by going Super Saiyan. They then revive Kale. Preach and Kale fight, but he wins and shows Kale, Super Saiyan. Space Adventure Traits Saiyan Traits Forever Hair '''- Although Vegeta did say "Only Full Saiyans' hair stay the same shape.", this had happened to Preach. '''Fight - Preach loves to fight as much as Goku does. Hunger - Like most Saiyans, Preach can not fight without food. Bad Table Manners - 'Preach has the ability to eat fast and messily. '''Super Saiyan '- Preach is able to become a Super Saiyan. Human Traits 'Emotion '- Preach is able to show emotion. 'Kindness '- Preach is humble and nice to others. Transformations This is Preach's Super Saiyan form. Preach turns Super Saiyan when he is 7 and 3 months old when he witnesses the death of Kale at Chern. Preach in Super Saiyan looks similar to Super Saiyan 3 because of his long hair. As a kid, Preach has 4 bangs hanging out from his head and his speed, strength and agility are increased. As an adult, Preach has 3 bangs and his hair spikes up. Preach's Super Saiyan Theme is the Final Fantasy XIII Battle Theme Preach had strained trying to reach this form. Preach goes Super Saiyan at 15 years old. This was in the Space Saga, when all his team was knocked out and was trying to protect Planet Ytra'anka from exploding. Preach's Super Saiyan 2 Theme song is Dangerous Mind from Ultimate Tenkaichi. Power Preach's power is stronger than Vegeta, but equal to Goku's. When Buu destroys Earth, he could sense the power from a really long distance. Proving that Preach's ki sense is better than Goku's. Preach gets a chance to fight his uncle Goku and beats him up badly. The only people who have seen Preach fight from the Z-Fighters are Goku and Vegeta. Techniques * '- A basic ki attack that fires a powerful blue ki wave. *' '- A powered variant of Kamehameha. *'Stealth Bomber '- Preach's signature attack. A giant sphere blast that can not be sensed (hence its name) and can cause damage to the opponent. *'Super Stealth Bomber '- A powered variant of the Stealth Bomber *'Hadizuka '- An orange blast fired from the person's hands *'Torpedo Hadizukas '- A Hadizuka variant that follows the person and can not kill the person who fired it. *' '- A technique that merges 2 bodies with the same power together. *'Big Flash Attack' - Unlike many moves, it fires a great big yellow blast and can damage the person's eyesight. * - A yellow ki attack that is fired by the persons hand. * - A technique that takes the person anywhere with a ki signature. * - A technique like Instant Transmission but does not require a ki signature. *'Spirit Bomb''' - A giant sphere that takes energy of a planet. *'Crazy Way' - Preach kicks the person into the air twice, grabs their hand and fires an energy blast at them. *'Ghost of All Saiyans '- Preach's most powerful attack. Preach quickly gets energy of all dead Saiyans and fires it into one white blast. *' '- Flying on thin air. * - Basic ki move. Trivia *Preach is a pun on the actual word Preach. **Like above, it is widely mistaken the Preach is pun on the fruit Peach. *When Preach is a Super Saiyan it looks like Super Saiyan 3, without eyebrows. *Also, Preach is introduced in his first video game Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Half saiyan half humans Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who beat Goku Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Dragon Ball OS Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Human Hybrids Category:Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Transformation Users Category:Hybrids